Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened
| director = Kunihiko Yuyama | producer = Takemoto Mori Choji Yoshikawa Yukio Kawasaki Junya Okamoto Koichi Kawase | screenplay = Hideki Sonoda | writer = | based on = | starring = ''see below | narrator = Unshō Ishizuka | music = Shinji Miyazaki | cinematography = | studio = OLM, Inc. | editing = | distributor = Toho | released = | runtime = 71 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | gross = $32.3 million }} Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened, originally released in Japan as is a 2013 Japanese anime film directed by Kunihiko Yuyama. It is the 16th [[List of Pokémon films|''Pokémon anime movie]] and the third and the final arc of the Best Wishes series. The movie premiered in theaters on July 13, 2013. The movie features Genesect, the Paleozoic and final Pokémon in the fifth generation, as well as Mewtwo. The events of the film take place during the 16th season of Pokémon: Black and White: Adventure in Unova (and Beyond). The film was shown on Cartoon Network in the United States on October 19, 2013. It was also shown on CITV in the United Kingdom on October 19, 2013 after Media Factory's retirement of the Pokémon products on October 1, 2013. The film was also shown in the Philippines starting on November 13, 2013, exclusively in SM Cinemas. On December 3, 2013, Viz Media released the movie on DVD in the U.S before the movie released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on December 18, 2013. Plot The Genesect Army comes to a mountainous, snowy area that used to be their home. However, three hundred million years have passed, and it is no longer habitable. Suddenly, an avalanche occurs, but Mewtwo arrives and manages to save four of the five Genesect. Mewtwo peers into the mind of the Douse Drive Genesect and learns what they are looking for: their home. The Red Genesect, whom Mewtwo was unable to save, then appears and attacks Mewtwo, and the Genesect Army flies off. Later, they see the skyline of a large city and mistake it for their home, leading them to travel there. Ash, Cilan, and Iris arrive in New Tork City, where their guide, Eric, allows them to visit Pokémon Hills, a nature park, before it opens to the public. While there, Ash finds and quickly befriends the Douse Drive Genesect. The Red Genesect and Shock Drive Genesect appear and think that Ash is hurting the Douse Drive Genesect, causing them to attack him; the Red Genesect forces the Douse Drive Genesect to attack Ash as well. Mewtwo shows up and protects Ash and his friends from the Genesect, causing them to leave. That night, the Genesect begin taking over the center of Pokémon Hills, driving out the other Pokémon and building a giant cocoon. The cocoon threatens the city's power supply, so Ash, Iris, and Eric go underground to try to fix the problem. Unsuccessful, they then enter the center of Pokémon Hills from below, where the Douse Drive Genesect apologizes for attacking Ash earlier, making Ash think that it is unable to disobey the Red Genesect. Iris realizes that the cocoon is the Genesect Army's nest and that the Genesect are trying to turn Pokémon Hills into their new home. A Feraligatr native to Pokémon Hills starts attacking the nest and the Red Genesect but is knocked off a ledge. Mewtwo, having been told about the Genesect's Army rampage, appears and saves Feraligatr. Mewtwo tells the Red Genesect not to hurt the other Pokémon, but it refuses to listen, and the two embark on a high-speed chase around New Tork City. Meanwhile, the Pokémon native to Pokémon Hills fight the Burn Drive, Chill Drive, and Shock Drive Genesect and begin to overwhelm them. The Red Genesect then returns to protect them. The Douse Drive Genesect sacrifices itself for Ash by taking an attack from the other Genesect, causing it to collapse. Mewtwo fights the four remaining Genesect and gains the upper hand. However, in the process the nest is set on fire. The Douse Drive Genesect wakes up and tries to put the fire out. Ash summons his Oshawott to try to put out the fire. All the other Pokémon start helping too, even going so far as to save the Burn Drive, Chill Drive, and Shock Drive Genesect from the flames. The Douse Drive Genesect is hit by a large plume of fire and falls into a pool of water. The other three Genesect realize that the other Pokémon are not their enemies and save Ash from a falling beam. Mewtwo, still fighting the Red Genesect, is hit by an attack and falls, only to be saved by Ash. Mewtwo and the Red Genesect prepare to resume their fight, but Ash runs between them and tells them to stop. The other four Genesect then move in front of Ash and beg their leader to cease attacking. The Red Genesect claims that they are all its enemies and fires an attack, but Mewtwo blocks it and uses Psychic to take it into space. In awe of Earth's beauty, the Red Genesect realizes that all people and Pokémon are friends. Unable to survive there, Mewtwo and the Red Genesect begin falling. Ash's Charizard and Iris' Dragonite attempt to save them with no success, but the other Genesect, Oshawott, and the wild Pokémon manage to catch them with a giant ball of water. Ash realizes that the perfect place for the Genesect to live is Absentia National Park, the only place where their beloved Panna Lotuses still grow naturally. Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Eric take the Genesect there, where they start building another nest. Mewtwo thanks Ash for helping the Genesect find a home and tells him it will always be grateful that they met. It then Mega Evolves into Mewtwo Y and flies off. Cast Regular characters Guest characters * : An ancient Pokémon revived by Team Plasma and leader of the Genesect Army. Initially called "Project G",Pokémon Best Wishes Episode 110 "A Friend...His Name is N!", TV Tokyo the army escaped from Team Plasma before the events of the movie and anime in their attempt to return to their homeland. Their current whereabouts are unknown but they are initially responsible for some events in the anime.Pokémon Best Wishes Episode 117 "Team Plasma's Ambition! The Controlled Pokémon!!", TV TokyoPokémon Best Wishes Episode 119 "Team Rocket vs Team Plasma! Meowth and Corless!!", TV Tokyo Team Plasma "enhanced" it by having a cannon installed onto its back that can be equipped with several elemental cassettes, which changes its type. It can also fly at high speeds by transforming into a High-Speed Flight Form. The army appears in the movie in New Tork City, battling against Mewtwo. In the original Japanese release, Red Genesect's voice is provided by Koichi Yamadera. In the English dub, Scottie Ray provides the voice. * : A successful clone of Mew made by mew's fossil, it is said to be the most powerful Pokémon in existence. This Mewtwo is an entirely different individual from the one that appeared previously in Pokémon films, possessing a female voice and distinct personality traits in comparison to the original Mewtwo. This Mewtwo can assume a new form referred to as . In recent news for the [[Pokémon X and Y|''Pokémon X'' and Y'']] games, this form has been revealed to be part of the games' new Mega Evolution mechanic. In the original Japanese release, is provided by Reiko Takashima. In the English dub, Miriam Pultro provides the voice. * : Is a park ranger who works at Pokémon Hills in New Tork City and a Guest character from the movie. Eric's voice in the original Japanese release is provided by Takashi Yoshimura. In the English dub, Eric is voiced by Jake Paque. In addition, Sumire Morohoshi, Akeno Watanabe, Kiyotaka Furushima and Kensuke Satō provide the voices of the Douse Drive, Chill Drive, Burn Drive and Shock Drive Genesect, the four followers of the Red Genesect. The Douse Drive Genesect is portrayed as a sympathetic, childlike figure while the others act as assistants to the Red Genesect for most of the film. In the English dub, their voices are provided by Samia Mounts, Yūko Minaguchi, Tom Wayland and Marc Thompson. This marks the first TPCI English dub of the anime to feature an actor who previously appeared in the Japanese version, outside of characters who retain their Japanese voices in the dub. Development ''ExtremeSpeed Genesect was first revealed after the screening of Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice. The trailer was then made available on the official Pokémon movie website on December 12, 2012, revealing Genesect. Moviegoers could receive Genesect in both Pokémon Black and White and Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 at theaters from January 11 to February 20, 2013. The film's setting is based on New York City, much like the Black, White, Black 2, and White 2 games, with Central Park as a key location. Director Kunihiko Yuyama stated that this was chosen to contrast a modern city with the wild and ancient nature of Genesect. On February 15, 2013, the film's subsequent subtitle was released, revealing the inclusion of Mewtwo in the film. The screenwriter, Hideki Sonoda, confirmed on Twitter that this Mewtwo is a different individual from the character in the first Pokemon film and Yuyama has stated that it was his decision on Pokemon Smash. On March 7, 2013, the official YouTube page was updated with two new trailers from the film. Both of them which involves Mewtwo's appearance before Genesect and the sixth-generation Pokémon Sylveon's (Japanese: ) animation debut in the Pikachu Short Pikachu and Eevee Friends. On July 3, 2013, Nintendo stated that a special episode of the anime serving as a prologue to the film will air on TV Tokyo, titled . Music The film's ending song is titled , performed by the J-pop group Ikimono-gakari. Box office In its opening weekend, the film debuted #2 on the Japanese box office with $4,901,163. As of September 8, 2013, the film grossed $30,906,537 in Japan and $1,386,840 in South Korea, as of January 12, 2014, for a worldwide total of $32,293,377. It was the 10th highest-grossing film of the year in Japan. References External links * * * * Category:2013 films Category:2013 anime films Category:Pokémon films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese sequel films Category:Toho animated films Category:Viz Media anime Category:Films about genetic engineering Category:Films directed by Kunihiko Yuyama